1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk recording and reproducing device and, more particularly, a device for playing disks which are normally enclosed in protective cartridges.
2. The Prior Art
There have been devised and used various disk recording and reproducing devices of the type in which, when a cartridge with a disk enclosed therein is inserted through an insertion slot into the device, a disk clamping means is actuated to clamp the groove guard formed around the rim of the disk while the cartridge is being pulled out of the device, so that the disk is pulled out of the cartridge.
In general, the disk cartridge is manually inserted into or pulled out of the disk recording and reproducing device, so that the cartridge is frequently bent, especially when it is pulled out of the device. As a result, the ridge-shaped groove guard of the disk is forced against the inner surfaces of the cartridge, so that frictional forces are exerted on the disk to pull it out of the clamping mechanism. If the disk is pulled out of the clamping mechanism, not only the disk but also the recording and reproducing device are damaged. However, there has not yet been proposed a mechanism to prevent undesired release of the disk.